Love is a mess
by Sterek-thiam2000
Summary: Takes place years after teen wolf 6b everyone is married and has kids, and this is the story about their kids. Allison Argent and Boyd never died. Derek has a twin.
1. Things you need to know before you read

A few thing you need to know before you read.

This story stems off the TV show Teen Wolf. It has to do with all of the characters children. The original characters do pop up!

Vocabulary:

Soul marks: basically tattoos that tell you who your soulmate is. You do not have to be romantically involved with whomever your soul mark shows when you read it but they do need to be an important person in your life

Sparks: Basically witches, Only people who can read soul marks, power is stronger when they are around their anchor.

Anchor: Something or someone that ties the supernatural being to their human side to keep them from shifting, or losing control.


	2. Backstory

Hi My name is Koda and here is my story.

Stiles, my one of my Dads, and his wife Lydia, My stepmom, were in an open relationship before I was born because Stiles is bisexual and in love with his best friend Derek, my other dad, and Lydia didn't want him putting away a part of himself. Anyway My dad and Lydia dated all throughout high school and then the year after they graduated Lydia became pregnant with my Half sister Dani and her twin brother Shawn and then a year later Derek and Braeden had Laura on of my other half sisters. Well a year after my siblings were born Stiles and Derek got into a relationship at the same time Stiles was Dating Lydia and Derek was dating Braeden, my other stepmom, About a year later Derek found out that he was pregnant, I know what your thinking a guy cant get pregnant and that's where you're wrong because my dad isn't just a normal man he is a werewolf. Anyways, when the condom broke as they were having sex they didn't think anything of it but the next morning Stiles was doing his research on the supernatural like normal and discovered that can werewolves are capable of changing their anatomy. Since it's a species reproduce mainly by a bite, it's in danger of dying out at any moment. Male werewolves who go into heat, instead of rut, are capable of growing a uterus and a month later Derek was having what he thought was morning sickness so he told Lydia what happened and was asking her is she could sense anything because her abilities have heightened too, not only can she sense death she can sense life as well. So he asked her is she knew if he was pregnant and she said that he was but she was as well. Eight months later my twin sister and I were born by c section and then my half sister was born about a month later keep in mind that Derek is still dating Breaden who became pregnant about a year later with my other half sister Maddie. A decision was made somewhere along the line that we would all life in the same house so I grew up know all my half sibling as my full and both my stepmoms as just Mom and Mama. When I was about ten I noticed that we are not all the same color and that's when our parents sat down with us and told us that our family is special, not only because we are shapeshifters but because of our living situation.

Me and my twin sister are werejaguars but we were also Sparks, which is really rare in the supernatural world. My sister Laura and full sister, Maddie, are werecoyotes. My sister Dani and her twin brother are both a sparks and a Banshee, and then my sister Sage is a banshee. A banshee predicts death and life and has a really powerful scream that they can manipulate and give it direction so they can use their voice to fight.

Our friends are all shapeshifters too. We were all born shapeshifters and all grew up together because our parents are all best friends, all part of the McCall and Hale pack and some of our parents work together.

My sisters and I can also fully shift into our animals, which is really rare, the only other person we know that can do that is our dad, So naturally everyone thinks its a trait that he passed down to us like his mom passed down to him. My friends are all unique as well. Sage's Boyfriend, Aiden, is a Kanima; a Kanima is basically a lizard roughly the size of an average human male, covered in scales, yellow eyes with slits, and can climb up walls like some varieties of lizards. Aiden has a long prehensile tail and long claws that secrete venom that can paralyze enemies for hours. My best friend, Grayson, and his twin brother can morph into a giant werewolf. My friend Liam is a Hell Hound, so when he shifts his whole body goes up in flames, and hes stronger than the rest of us, or so he thinks.

As I got older the elders in the pack said would be just like Scott McCall, who is a true alpha, which means that he didn't get her power because it's a birthright or that he killed an alpha to steal their power. It means that he earned it, but it also means that he can't kill anyone innocent or else that power will be taken away, and that no one can steal his power unless it's a beta of his making. Since I am the oldest of Derek's kids I am supposed to get the power of an alpha when he dies.

Every one of my friends has at least one parent in the FBI. In my family 3 of my parents are in the FBI Braeden, Derek, and Stiles. Everyone else is Allison Argent, Theo Dunbar, Malia McCall, Jordan Parrish, Elijah Harper, Jackson Whittemore, and Mason Hewitt.

They are all apart of the LA: Bau and they specialize in the supernatural.

We call stiles Dad, Derek Papa, Lydia mom and Braden Mama. just so when we say dad they dont both respond and when we call mom they dont both respond.


	3. Chapter 1

Koda

Today is the first day of Junior year for all of us except Dani and Shawn who graduated last year and Laura is the Third oldest and a grade above us. Sage, Talia, and I are the oldest kids in our grade because we missed the deadline by two days and maddie is the youngest kid in the grade because she barely made the deadline. We all go to Hollywood Arts High school. Hollywood arts is a school for talented kids such as Models, Actors, singers, Photographers, Musicians and so much more. I am a Singer/Actor/ Model/Gymnast. Talia and sage are singers/actresses/Models. Laura is a Dancer/Model and Maddie is an Actress/Model/Photographer.

"Laura are you ready to go we can't be late for our first day." I said through the intercom to her room upstairs.

"Ya I just have to finish my makeup i'll be down in two minutes." She said back.

"If your not down here in twenty seconds i'm leaving and you can drive yourself." I said. The Girls just turned sixteen and got their own cars but my mom said that we should all drive together because it better for the environment.

"Okay, okay, I'm here I can just do my makeup in the car." she said walking down the stairs where we were all waiting. After she came down the stairs we all went to the garage so we could get in my jeep and go to school.

When we got to school we all had to immediately go to class so we weren't late. I have class with most of all my friends, but honestly everyone is my friends so school is usually pretty fun. I don't actually see my friends from the pack until after school because most of us have different lunches.

As I walk in the hall of Hollywood Arts after school, seeing hundreds of faces everyday wondering how I got in, I spot my girlfriend Evie going through her locker talking to Talia, who apparently said something funny cause she threw her head back in laughter, sending her beautiful golden hair flying. She has one of those laughs that makes you want to laugh too cause it's just so genuine and pure. As I is looking, admiring Evie's beauty from across the hall, Talia, my twin sister, looks over and waves and then whips her perfect dark brown hair at me like she's mad I stole her best friend away. Evie makes her way over to me giving me a big kiss, leaving Talia as she walks the other direction.

"Hey handsome." Evie says flashing her infectious smile.

"Hey gorgeous!" I responded.

"where you headed?" She inquired.

"I have to go ask Mr. Gilinsky if I can make up the test we missed while we were in Florida."

Last week I went to Florida for my Spring Break trip with the kids in the pack: Grayson,Talia, Greg, Laura, Nick, Maddie, Liam, Dani, Ryan, Sage, Aiden, Tara, Shawn, Saide, Travis, Emma, Roy, Sara, Camden, Kiley, Charles, Nina and Samantha, I asked everyone if Evie could come but her and her family aren't in our pack so we decided it would be best if she didnt go. We stayed in our beach house right next to Disney World. The trip ran a week longer than we expected because we wanted to get to every place we could think of.

 _Let me break it down for you. I am dating Evie, Talia was dating Travis but then they broke up so she is dating Greg now and Travis is dating Sadie, Maddie is dating Grayson, Sage is dating Aiden, Laura is dating Nick, Dani is dating Ryan, Emma is dating Roy, Sara is dating Camden, Tara is dating Shawn, Kiley is dating Charles, Nina is dating Samantha and Liam is single._

 _Okay now that we have that taken care of let's get back to the story._

On the way to the auditorium Evie and I ran into my sisters Talia, Laura and Maddie with their boyfriends Grayson and Greg (who are fraternal twins) and Nick.

"Hey guys." I says biting my lip as I look at Grayson and his perfect brown hair, that always looks like he just got up and ran his hand through it but also perfect. His piercing icey blue eyes, his muscles ripping the seam of his shirt and his little smolder he gives when I says hi.

"Oh hey Koda." Grayson says as he greets me with a big smile like he hasn't seen me in days.

My heart sounded like it was about to burst out of his chest when Sage popped into my head. " _What the hell is wrong with you!"_ She shouts.

" _I have no clue what you are talking about."_ I turn to her trying to convince her, ignoring everyone around us but her.

" _Koda! I am your best friend I know when you're lying to me, everytime you lie you try to look away. You need to calm down, I can hear you heart pounding and I don't need my heightened hearing to hear it. You can't react that way to Grayson in front of your sister and your girlfriend."_ She yells.

" _I didn't do anything Sage"_ I scoff in my head.

" _Koda I know you like him, but he's with your sister and you have a girlfriend."_ She sighs. " _Right when he walked up you literally scanned his body up and down and were blushing so hard you looked like a tomato. I know it's not your fault, you can't control who you like, I get it, and we all know that you have feelings for him, but you have to keep your crush on him lowkey cause the only one who will end up getting hurt is you, and no one wants that to happen."_

" _Okay I get it, now get the fuck out of my head."_ I say angrily pushing her out of my head.

As I look up all of our friends look at us like we're crazy. "Its an Spark, banshee thing, you guys wouldn't understand." I say looking up at every one. I looked at Grayson who was staring at me with a look that asked "did you tell Sage about us" and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Anyway I gotta get going." I say running out of the building totally forgetting about the test I should be making up. I get into my teal and black Jeep and sit there thinking about what to do, slamming my head on the steering wheel over and over again, and trying to talk to Sage so I can tell her what's going on with me and Grayson because I can't take all the secret and the lies anymore, "I wish I just told her when I had the chance" I say to myself. Then there was a knock on the window. It's Grayson. I pulled my head off the steering wheel long enough to unlock the Jeep and motion for Grayson to get in.

"Koda, what the hell was that about." Grayson says climbing into the passenger seat.  
"I think you know exactly what that was about. I can't do this. I can't lie to everyone Grayson. This is too much." Tears start to form in my eyes "Ever since we got back from Florida we have been lying and it's too much." I sniffled.

I have liked grayson for a long time and he likes me so when we were in Florida hanging out and drinking everyone left to go to bed except for Grayson so we were sitting there talking and laughing and I don't know if it was the alcohol or just the fact my relationship isn't going well but all of a sudden I leaned over and kissed Grayson and he didn't pull away, so we started making out and then sage walked in and we acted like nothing happened.  
"Koda we aren't lying to anyone." He says lifting my head up so we were face to face.

"We just aren't telling them the whole truth." Grayson declared as he smacked his lips onto mine.  
"Grayson." I pulled away. "I can't do this, I'm still with Evie. This is …" Before I could finish my sentence Grayson kissed me again.  
"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He breathed before kissing me one more time.  
"Grayson you either need to stop kissing me or you need to get out of my car because I can't cheat on Evie like this, she deserves better than that." I sighed.

"You're right she does... so break up with her." Grayson said looking into my eyes.

"I'm not going to break up with her Grayson. I love her." I said turning my head so I was looking out the drivers side window feeling guilty cause I love him more than I love Evie, not that I would ever admit that to him.

"Do you love her like you love me?" he asked turning my head back to him while I just sat there staring at him. "Koda, do you love her like you love me?" he asked again this time looking deeper into my eyes like he's trying to force the truth out of me because he knows he can.

"Gray. Stop. You know I can't answer that question. Plus your dating my sister you shouldn't even be asking that question! You can't be doing shit like this I already gave you may answer so deal with it. Your really starting to piss me off" I yelled as my eyes turned blue/green.

"Koda, you need to calm down. Your starting to lose control.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I snapped back at him using my "Werewolf" voice.

At that point I got out of the car and because I could feel the anger and magic get stronger, I fell on my knees holding my head, trying to get control of my anger, not only trying not to shift but also trying to conceal my magic and that's when Talia and the rest of my sisters walked outside the building and once they saw me on the ground they the rushed over to me.

"Koda what's wrong?" she said running out to the car. "Grayson what happened." She yelled looking at grayson with her angry face that usually get answers out of people and helping me off the floor using her powers to help conceal mine at the same time.

"I...I don't know we were having an argument over some stuff and then he got really angry and then got out of the car and fell on the ground." he blurted out.

"Grayson. You can't get him riled up he doesn't have full control yet." Talia snapped. "You know that." She said helping me over to the passenger side.

"I'm sorry okay I forgot and why do you have control and he doesn't."

"Its different for male sparkes. Dad says that Koda is the strongest spark he has ever seen so it take a lot of time to control all that power." she said putting me in the passenger seat and grabbing the keys out of my backpack. "Girls get in we need to get home." Talia said starting up the car ads our sisters got in.

As we starting driving Talia was giving the girls instructions.

"Sage when I say now I need you to scream at Koda. Laura and Maddie you're gonna need to plug your ears cause its gonna hurt like a bitch." She said.

We were almost home but then I couldn't hold my magic any longer. "Lia I cant hold it in much longer." I said worried that I might hurt my sisters and then she rolled down the window. "Lia I can't." I said before I let the magic go.

"Sage Now!" Talia yelled as I let my magic go.

Right as I did sage screamed and it pushed my magic right out the window. Right after words I looked out the window to see where it went and there was a giant hole in the middle of a field. I looked back at sage and said thank you who said no problem all cocky like.

When we got home my Dads both ran out to the car worried about me.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" pop said putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eyes.

"Ya I'm just a little…" before I could finish my sentence I passed out.


	4. Chapter 2

Grayson

When I got to Kodas house They said that he passed out when they got home and that he was in his room. When I got to his room Talia was in there using her magic to absorb his so that it wasn't so overwhelming.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Talia asked as she turned and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Well, I'm the one who made him lose control so I figured the least I could do is come and check up on him and maybe help out by taking some power." I said because it's the truth but I also just wanted to check up on the man I love.

"Wait your a spark?" Talia said with a shocked look on her face.

"Ya it's what I got from my mother, could you not smell it on me."

"Whenever your around I smell a spark but you're always with koda so I always thought it was him." She explained.

"That makes sense, I guess." I added.

"Well I'm going to go. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"No I'm good thank you though." I said before Talia walked out of the room.

I went and sat down on Koda's and grabbed his hand to help absorb his power. I sat there for about an hour holding and kissing his hand, absorbing as much power as I could to help him wake up, and then Evie came running in the room. As soon as she came into the room I jumped up off the bed and sat down in the chair right next to his bed.

"Grayson? What are you doing here." Evie asked as soon as she saw me.

"Evie, he's my best friend where else would I be." I said giving her a dirty look.

"Good point." She respond.

"What took you so long to get here?" I said finally looking up from Koda so look at her.

"I had stuff to do."She said rolling her eyes at me.

"What kind of stuff is more important that your boyfriend of 2 years?" I questioned with an annoyed tone in my voice.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes like she always does whenever I have something to say. The thing with Evie and I is that we have never gotten along. I have this weird feeling that she is just using koda, like just because Koda is the best lacrosse player at HAHS and she is dating him, she thinks she can get away with anything and I brought it up to him and he just ignored it, I think that he is so blinded by love that he can't see that she isn't a good person. Like the only person that doesn't agree with me in our friend group is Talia and that's because she has grown really close to Evie ever since Koda and Evie started dating.

Evie came in and sat on the bed putting Kodas head in her lap and started to run her hands through his hair just the way he likes. (I have this skill down, ever since we were little he would put his head in my lap and I would run my fingers through his hair and he would eventually fall asleep. I'm the one who taught Evie how to do it back when they first started dating.)

A couple minutes later Koda woke up, kissed Evie, and then looked around the room to catch my eyes.

"Hey dude, you scared us a little." I said walking closer.

" Oops sorry." He said trying not to make eye contact. "Hey Evie can we have the room?" he said turning to her.

"Ya no problem. I will be downstairs." she said giving Koda a kiss and then walking out the door shutting it behind her.

As soon as the door shut the room flashed a teal color and then I look at Koda concerned about what that was.

"Don't worry I'm not having a power surge. My dad put a spell on every room in the house so that whenever the door is closed no one can listen in, he said you can't talk in private when everyone has super hearing." Koda laughed. At that point I went over and sat on the bed, grabbed Koda hand and began kissing it over and over again.

"Koda I'm so sorry." I said while kissing Koda's hand.

"Why are you here?" He asked pulling his hand away from my lips even though I know he loves it.

"Because I was worried about you." I said disappointed that he asked me.

"Well it's not your job to be worried about me. The only person you should be worried about is maddie and how she's going to react when I tell her what is happening between us." he said trying not to get angry.

"Well I imagine she wouldn't care seeing how we aren't actually dating." Isaid leaving Koda dumbstruck.

"What do you mean you aren't actually dating?" He said sitting up in the bed.

"Well I'm gay but I didn't want everyone to know so Maddie came up with the idea to my fake girlfriend, because she was tired of everyone else having a boyfriend and being a third wheel with everyone so we came up with a win win situation. She is actually dating Liam now." I explained while koda had a confused look on his face.

"What the fuck. No wonder I never see you guys kiss." Koda laughs.

"So will you answer my question now?" I said moving closer.

"And what question is that?" he asked asked standing up and walking over to his desk just to get away from me.

"You know what I am talking about." I said standing up, walking over to Koda and wrapping my arms around his waist.

At that moment he pushed me back with his magic then turned around and punched punched.

"What the fuck Koda!" I said rubbing my jaw.

"Grayson, stop. I know how you feel and I just don't feel the same way right now. I have a girlfriend whom I have no intention of cheating on or breaking up with, so if you want to be here as my best friend and nothing more that's fine but if not you need to go."

"Okay fine. I'll just go." I said still rubbing my jaw and walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 3

Koda Chapter 3

Once he left I ran over, shut the door and started to cry. I had been crying for about five minutes straight before there was a knock at the door _._ I used my magic to unlock my door because I was too busy sitting down on the bed cuddling with a giant teddy bear I have had from when I was a little cub. Then my mama walks in and sits on the bed.

"Hey koda. You okay?" She asked when I put my head on her lap.

"No I have no clue what to do Mama." I said sitting up.

"About what baby?" She asked.

"Mama I'm in love with Grayson, and I think I might love him more than I love Evie." I said with tears running down my face.

"Well do you still love Evie?"

"I don't know."

"Baby I know you have had a crush on Grayson forever and I can tell that he likes you too. Sweetheart he was sitting in here like 2 hours before Evie even found out what happened. Actually as I think about it he is always there for you, even in ways a best friend doesn't need to be."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe he is better for you that Evie ever will be. Im saying that maybe you and Evie should call it quits."

"You really think I should break up with Evie?"

"Sweetheart I have seen you when your with Evie, and I have seen you when you are with grayson. Grayson makes you so much happier than I think Evie ever could."

"Mamma, Talia would be so mad at me tho because I broke up with her best friend."

"If your sister is mad at you for actually trying to be happy then she will have to deal with me, your mom, and your dads" she said watching a smile come over my face.

"Is Evie still here?" I asked thinking if I'm going to do it i might as well do it now.

"Ya, she is downstairs. Do you want me to send her up?"

"Ya, if you could that would be great." i said as she got up, gave a kiss on my forehead and then walked out the door.

A couple minutes later Evie came upstairs.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She said coming into the room.

"Hey, we need to talk."

Evie came over and sat on the bed. "Whoa, this must be serious. Your voice dropped like two octaves." She said trying to make me laugh but I just sat there with a blank expression wondering what I am going to say next. "Wow okay it is serious. What up?"

"So I have something to confess and it's going to be really hard to hear but it is something that has been eating at me for a while and I just to you to know that it 100% has nothing to do with you or how I feel about you…."

"Wow okay you take forever. Just spit it out." She said looking surprised that she said it.

"Well, I'm kinda sorta... in love with Grayson and actually have been for a while." I Confessed on the verge of throwing up because I was nervous to see how she would react. "I love you Evie, I really truly do, and I know that I will never stop loving you, it's just that i'm not..."

"That you're not in love with me, Right?" She interrupted finishing my sentence.

"Yeah… Evie I am so sorry, its just that my mama said something that really made me think about whether I'm happy or not and then I realized that I'm not as happy as I used to be and I don't really want to be in a relationship when I am not happy." I said with the words spilling out of my mouth like word vomit.

"Koda its fine. I totally get it. I haven't been happy for awhile and I was actually going to call things off before you got hurt."

"Wait really."

"Ya and I also didn't want to be in a relationship where the whole thing is based on lies, like honestly it was eating me up inside and I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Wait what do you mean?" I said cutting her off before she rambled on.

"Koda. I don't love you and I never have." After she said that she put her hands in front of her mouth.

"What?!"

"Dude, I have been cheating on you for like the past 2 weeks, I'm honestly surprised you haven't noticed by now."

"Evie, what the actual fuck! Why the hell are you saying all of this!?"

At that moment Talia came barging in the room "I put a truth serum in her drink before she came upstairs." Talia said looking at me while my eyes started to glow.

"You what?!"

"Okay listen. I knew she was lying to you and I couldn't take it anymore." she said with a worried look on her face.

"How the hell could you possibly know she has been lying to me?"

"Well, when you passed out dads sent me to go find Evie cause they didn't want you to be alone when you woke up so I did and when I found her, her and Chris were up in her room… um … doing stuff and so I texted her to get to our house as soon as she could and that's why it took her so long to get here."

"Evie! What the fuck?!"

"Why do you even care? I mean your not even in love with me."

"What the fuck do you mean why do I care? I love you and and to think that after two years you have been lying to me and cheating on me makes me sick."

"Honestly I was only dating you because no one knew who I was and I wanted to be popular and I heard you were the most popular guy in school, well after Chris but he had a girlfriend at the time, but ever since I started dating you everyone notices me and now that I'm breaking up with you I'll be even more popular, and then I can start dating chris and I'll be even more popular."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I said throwing her into the hall leaving her weak probably with a concussion. "I wonder how popular you will be when you're dead!" I yelled as my eyes started to glow.

"Koda! Stop! Mom would kill you if you killed someone in her house." Talia interjected.

"I don't think mom would mind a little blood" I replied bringing out my claws.

At that moment my dad, Derek, walked upstairs and yelled. "Koda! What the fuck is going on!"

"I'm going to rip her fucking throat out!" I yelled back.

"Like hell you are" he said stepping in from of her. "Lia can you please get her out of the house while I have a talk with you brother." he said looking at Talia who nodded and helped Evie up to walk out of the house.

"Der, what's going on." Stiled said walking over to where we were in the hall and putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Our son wanted to become a stone cold killer!" Derek explained.

"Koda you what?" Stiles yelled.

"She has been lying to me this whole time. She has lied to me for two fucking years. So I was going to put an end to all of it."

"You, young man need to calm the hell down right now." Derek yelled.

"pop she lied to me for 2 years." I started as tears ran down my cheeks. "And she has been cheating on me with that prick Chris. Our entire relationship has been one big publicity stunt and she doesn't even feel bad about it." I cried

"Koda I know it hurts but murder isn't the answer. It will only make you feel worse. Trust me on that." Derek explained

All of sudden Dani came walking up the stairs with a disgusted look on her face. "Why did I just see that spider coochie ass bitch running out of the house?" she said taking a bite out of her apple.

"Dani." Stiles said trying not to laugh.

"What I never liked her. I just think she isn't good enough for my little brother." She replied.

"Well she wasn't and that's why we are now broken up." I stated.

"Finally! Did you realize that grayson is in love with you yet?" She asked.

"He's not in love with me why does everyone keep saying that."

"Ha you sound like your pop when he was trying to figure shit out with your dad." Lydia said walking up the stairs in her designer dress. _-Mom is one of the most famous designers in Los Angeles. She is Beyonce's personal designer, she designed beyonce's dress for the "Hold Up" music video and the outfit for "Sorry".-_ "Mama wants you kids down stairs so she can say goodbye before she leaves."

"Leaves? Where is she going?" I asked.

"She is going to london for a few days for a "business trip"" Derek explained.

"What? I thought mama was done with that stuff." I said.

"She was but there is a really hard case that they need her help on cause she one of the best they have ever seen. But after this she is 100% done" Derek said explaining his wife's decision.

"Okay I'll be down in a sec" i said walking back into my room and looking at myself in the mirror that is in the corner of my room." Mirror, Mirror on the wall, take these thoughts and make them heard." The mirror flashed a light blue color and then my refecton started talking.

"Your pathetic" My reflection said.

" I know." I yelled back.

"Are you really crying over her? She isn't worth it."

"I know. But it still hurts. She had been lying to me for 2 years I deserve to cry."

"No you don't. You didn't love her... at least not as much as you love Grayson."

"I don't love grayson in that way. He's my best friend."

"Dude, I only say what you are thinking. You need to call Gray and get him over here so you can tell him how you feel."

"No what I need to do is go say goodbye to mama!" I yelled punching the glass causing it to shader and my magic to disappear.

Once the glass shattered my dad opened my door. "Koda are you okay?" he asked poking his head in the room. Right as he saw the shattered glass on the floor he walked over to me and held up my hand. "What the hell did you do?"

"It's fine I'll heal." I said ripping my hand away from his grip and walking downstairs to say goodbye to mama.

As soon as i get down stairs i realize that everybody has already said their goodbyes and and she was just waiting for me. "Hey K can you come talk to me for a minute." she said directing me to her office.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were leaving?" I said once the door shut.

"Well you had so much going on earlier and I didn't think that it was the best time to bring up that I will be leaving for 2 weeks." she explained.

"Wait you're leaving for two weeks! That's too long."

"I'll be back before you know it." she said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now come here and give me a hug before I go." she said walking over to me and giving me a hug like she wasn't going to come back.

"Wait dad Said you wanted to talk to me about something." I said making her release me from her death grip of a hug.

"Oh ya I totally forgot. I just wanted to tell you that i know what your sister did before Evie went up to talk to you and I don't want you to get mad at her because she was only doing what she thought was best for you."

At that moment I realized that all of this is actually Lias fault. If she hadn't put a spell on Evie's drink we could have had a clean break up and still be friends. " I know what she did and why she did it but she just made everything worse like she always does!"

"Hey! Don't speak about your sister like that. You know better than anyone else that she was just trying to help, which is exactly what you do when she has problems."

"When I help I don't end up making the situation worse!"

"Oh really! What about when you beat travis to a pulp because he broke up with Lia over text six months ago."

"He healed." I scoffed. "He either had to deal with me or Shawn and Shawn would have actually killed him."

"That not the point. The point is that you both do thing for each other without thinking about the out come. I think it because you both feel each others emotions."

"So what. Do you just expect me to forgive her and act like she didnt do anything wrong."

"No, that's not what Im saying, Im saying that you have no room to be mad at her cause what you did was actually a lot worse."

"I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I didn't have control. I still don't have control."

"I know, baby, I know. The most control I have seen you have is when your around Grayson."

"What are you saying?"

"Sweetheart, I think grayson is your anchor and maybe your soulmate."

"Woah mama I think your reading a little too much into this."

"Am I though. Have you ever had one of your brother or sister give you a soul mark reading?"

"No and I don't want them too they don't need to know all of my business."

"Your right. Can we talk about this more when I get back home?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Ya we can. Love you mama." I said giving her another hug before she left.

"Love you too my sweet boy. I'll see you when I get back." she said rubbing my back and the breaking our hug.

When we left the study Maddie and Laura came running up to mama giving her a big hug and kiss and then sooner or later we all joined in and it became a big group hug. While we were hugging Lydia took a picture from up on the stairs and then the big group hug broke apart and mama was out the door.


	6. Chapter 4

Grayson Chapter 4

"Should I text him." I asked one of my dads, Liam.

"I mean it can't hurt." Liam responded

A couple seconds passed and then my other dad Theo yelled from down the hall "Don't text him. Wait for him to text you, if you text him you come off as needy."

"How does that make Gray needy?" Liam yelled back.

"Because," Theo said walking into the room "Gray has already told him how he feels and so Koda will soon realize that he feels the same way and so he will text Grayson to come over so he can tell him how he feels face to face."

"Oh." Liam said "How do you know he is going to text him its been like 3 hours since Grayson left Koda's house?"

"It's only taken so long because Braeden is leaving on a "business trip" so all the kids were saying goodbye." Theo explained.

"Dad how do you know all of this." I asked.

"Because I have been texting Lydia all night, she even sent me this picture of all the kids hugging Braeden." Theo said turning the phone around so we could see the picture.

"I still think its weird how you and lydia are friends." Liam said.

"What. Am I not allowed to be friends with my best friends wifes?"

"I still don't get how you and stiles are best friends, like when I brought you back he hated you, and now you guys do everything together."

"Dads! Can we get back to my problem please."

"Oh ya, sorry buddy. So just wait for him to text you cause we will any minute now." Theo said returning back to his conversation with liam.

Once they started talking again I went upstairs to my room and i got a snapchat from Koda, before I looked at it I checked his story, it had his break up playlist, him jamming out to the playlist and then on his private story there was a picture of his soul mark. Once I was done looking at his story I looked at the chat.

K: Hey, can I come over?

G: Ya, when?

K: Rn.

G: Oh ya, see you in a few.

In like 2 minutes there was a knock on the door. I heard on of my dad's open the door and send Koda upstairs.  
"Hey." He said opening my door.  
"Hey. So why did you want to come over?" I responded.  
"Um because... my mama said that I need to come over and tell you how I feel about you and everything so that's what I'm doing"  
"And how do you feel?" I asked knowing he's gonna say he doesn't love me.  
"Grayson..." he said looking down. "I'm in love with you."  
"Wait what?"  
"I'm in love with you and have been for a while and I'm sorry it took me so long to..." he shut up because I tackled him onto my bed and the smacked my lips onto his.  
"I'm in love with you too." I said softly as I pulled away.  
"Gray can I ask you something?" Koda said as my head was on his chest  
"Ya what's going on?" I said looking up into his big brown eyes.  
"I want you to read my soul mark." He said, I could tell he wasn't 100% sure because his heart beat jumped a little.  
"Are you sure because I did it to Greg and it hurt him a lot."  
"Ya I'm sure"  
"Okay."  
At that moment Koda took off his shirt revealing his soul mark along with his gorgeous body.  
"So are you going to read it?"  
"What?  
"My soul mark are you going to read my soul mark?"  
"Oh ya sorry I got a little distracted." I said running my hand over his rock hard abs."  
After I was done feeling his abs he turned on his side and I stared at his soul mark. It was a wolf eye and in the eye you can see a woman and then all around the eye there is fire. Once I was done admiring the marks beauty, I touched it and it showed me stuff that I thought I had seen before once I took my hand off I realized I was looking into my life. —Soul marks shows every time the soul mark owner and the soulmate have interacted and then the actual mark itself is just representation of the person the soul mark owner is. — I looked up from Koda mark only to see he had a blanket in his mouth to keep him from screaming.  
A couple seconds after I took my hand off of his soul mark Koda took the blanket out of his mouth "so what did you see?" He asked still wincing as he sat up.  
"Us. It was literally every time we hung out from when we were a month old to yesterday."  
"Oh shit, so Mama was right." Koda sighed  
"Are we..."  
"Soulmates. Ya I think we are." Koda said finishing my sentence.

"Koda I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Not only are my soulmate but you also my anchor." I said leaving kodas face blank. "Koda are you okay?"

"Ya I'm good. It's just your my anchor too." he said giving me another kiss. "Can you give me a minute i have to go call my mom."

Ya no problem do what you gotta do." on that note he got up and went out into the hall, and called his mom.

A couple minutes later Koda came back in the room.

"Hey so I gotta go home but I will come back if I can okay." he said giving me a long kiss.

"Okay." I said as he walked out my bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 5

Koda Chapter 5

Once I got home from across the street my dad Derek and my mom were standing in the foyer waiting for me. I could tell that they had all been crying cause Lydia's eyes were all read and puffy and Derek's shirt had tear stains on both shoulders.

"Where's dad? I asked walking in the door.

"He got called in on a case so he won't be home for a few days." Lydia said.

My dad, Stiles, is a fbi agent, he is actually in charge of the LA department so whenever there is a case he is gone. Mama is on his team so she usually goes with him but she is probably halfway to from New York to london by now.

"Hey buddy. Can I talk to you in the family room please?" Derek asked.

"Ya let me just go put my stuff in my room."

"Actually we can do this up there." he said following me as i walked up to my room.

"Okay?" I said weirded out that my dad is following me up to my room.

"Okay so what's going on?" I said flopping down on my bed as derek shut the door and the room flashed.

"Its Mama." he said with tears falling down his eyes as i jumped up off my bed looking him straight in the eyes. "She's… she died."

"No Dad… No. If this is some kind of sick control lesson, you better…" I cried as the words getting stuck in my throat "you better tell me. You better tell me " I cried hitting him in the chest.

"No buddy." He said shaking his head letting the tears fall from his cheeks as I stumbled around as the room started spinning crashing in to him multiple times the third time i crashed into him he pulled me into a tight hug which only made me cry harder. "Im sorry." he said in my ear over and over again.

"What happened… what… what happened." I screamed but he just squeezed tighter. Once i settled down a little bit i sat down on the bed and asked again. "pop, what happened." I said still crying.

Well," he said trying to hold himself together so he could tell me what happened "the private jet your mother mother was on exploded when she was halfway to new york, they are doing an investigation right now, that is where your father is. We are going to find whoever did this mad make them said giving me another hug.  
An hour later after I calmed down I realized Grayson texted me.  
G: Hey you coming back over?  
K: No.  
G: Why?  
K: I'm just not okay!

Once I sent that turned off my phone.  
I can't help but think that if I wasn't so worried about what was going on with me and Grayson this wouldn't be happening, I know that it isn't his fault and that he had nothing to do with the plane. But I should have been here to support my family, and not making out with Grayson.  
I decided that I should just go to bed and talk to him in the morning. So I got all ready for bed only shedding a few tears, and then it hit me mama wasn't here to tell me good night or bring me that tea she used to make whenever I couldn't sleep. Mama wasn't ever going to be here to tuck me in. Yes I know I'm 16 and don't need to be tucked in but mama said that as long as I lived under her roof I was going to get tucked in with a kiss to seal it. All my emotions came rushing over me and I cried myself to sleep hoping that when I wake up that everything would go back to normal and this would all just be a bad dream.

When I woke up the next morning I turned on my phone and it blew up with text messages from the pack, Grayson, and all my friends on the lacrosse team. Shit. It is real. I threw my phone across the room and then curled back up into a ball and cried into my pillow which had just dried from the night before. A couple minutes into me crying Talia came in the room and climbed into my bed.

"Hey K" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey" I said refusing to look at her. "What are you doing in here T?" I asked cause I just want to be alone.

"I just… I just can't be alone rn" she cried at that moment I sat up wiped away my tears and figured that I should be the big brother mama wanted me to be, so I sat up and held my sister tight as we cried together.

"T it's gonna be okay, we will get through this."

"Will we though."

"Yes. We have to."

"How are you okay? How are you not breaking apart?"

"I was, I have been crying since I found out. I honestly think that I am out of tears."


	8. Chapter 6

h1 id="docs-internal-guid-e059b3d6-7fff-c503-c4fe-7b01f735f86c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Courgette; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grayson /span/h1  
h1 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Courgette; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Six/span/h1  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey gray have you talked to Koda this week?" Greg asked knocking on my doorframe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, why?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because Lia hasn't been answering my calls or texts and I'm getting worried cause she always answers." He explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Same with Koda. Do you wanna go over there with me after school?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure. But we gotta get going if we don't wanna be late." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay let's go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The ride to school was silent but I could tell that Greg was super worried about Talia. It was weird that we hadn't talked to them for a week, and every time I tried to go over there Tara and Sara would stop me and say that koda need some time, whatever that means. Ever since last tuesday when Koda yelled at me through text i have had a feeling something really wrong had happened, I would try and call or text him and when I called it went straight to voicemail and then when i texted he just left me on read. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When we got to school we went to our usual spot that we hang out before school starts and the rest of our group was there except for the Hale-Stilinski clan, so I walked up to Ej and asked him where they were cause sage tells him everything. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey E, where is Koda and his sisters?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Did you really expect them to be here today after what happened last week before break?" He responded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you mean. What happened?" I asked scared to hear the answer/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait your dads didn't tell you guys?" Aiden asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No they have been out of town all week." Greg added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh well… Braeden's plane exploded mid air." Aiden said sounding sad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Planes don't just explode." I yelled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well this video says otherwise." Aiden said pulling up the video of Bredens plane exploding./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell! Send me this video." I said. I think there is more, cause how did this person know that this plane would explode. Why were they taking a video./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once Aiden sent me the video I pulled it up on my laptop and got to work. I found the source of the video and then uncovered the rest of the video, while it was downloading Greg asked me a question./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where did you learn to do that?" Greg said looking at me really confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Allison taught me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait my mom knows how to do this?" Saide asked sounding really confused /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ya what do you think she does for the FBI?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought he was a field agent."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She is but when they are in the field and need some tech work done fast your mom does it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait how do you..." Greg stopped getting cut off by Saide./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yo the video is done downloading." she yelled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As we watched the video we watched the plane explode and then the camera flipped around and there was a man who looked slightly familiar that said "1 down 43 to go, see you soon Hale." after the video ended we all looked at each other in horror./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What does he mean 43 to go?" Liam asked looking confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It mean he's going after the pack, dumbass." Travis said smacking Liam in the back of the head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How do you know the exact number of the people in the pack." Liam argued./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because my dad is the alpha." Travis said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Duh." Saide said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anyways what are we going to do about this video." I asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think we have to take it to the hale house." Sadie added/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well me and Gray we planning on going after school." Greg said /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This can't wait that long we need to go right now." Aiden /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay then let's go." I said as I started walking towards the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait we can't all go." Sadie said stopping everyone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay then me and Greg will just go like we planned." I said looking to see if they all approved. Everyone nodded their head and then went to class while me and Greg ran out to my car. /span/p 


	9. Chapter 7

Koda Chapter Seven

Me and my siblings spent the day at home cause no one expected us to be their after our mother just died. We had all been up all night in, the living room ,crying, talking, and remembering mama and all the fun memories of her. A little bit after 8 the doorbell rang. Of course I was the one to get up and get it cause I was the closest to the door. I got up and answered the door and Grayson Wes standing there with flowers, my favorite ice cream, my favorite movie, and his laptop.

He looked so gorgeous standing there in his light blue jeans that show off his perfect ass, his white sweater that I love cause it's so soft, he was there looking at me with his gorgeous brown eyes, and his perfect lips curved into a small smile, after I stood there in disbelief of how perfect he was I grabbed the front of his sweater and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which almost made him drop everything. "I love you." I said pulling away from the kiss to look in he deep brown eyes.

"I love you too. Now can we come in it's freezing out here." He said almost starting to shiver

"Oh ya. Of course. Come in." I said stepping aside so him and Greg could come in. Once they were inside I lead them to the family room and talia got up with a screech, ran over and just about tackled Greg.

"What are you guys doing here. Why aren't you in school" She said pulling away and looking at him with an angry face.

"Well we went to school but the we all saw this video and decided that you guys needed to see it as well, especially your parents. So we were all going to come over and then aside said that we can't all leave because people would notice so me and Grayson just decided to come over and then we stopped at the store to get you guys some flowers and stuff." Greg rambled

"What video?" I asked.

As soon as I asked Grayson brought in the laptop and hooked it up to the tv and played the video. After the video everyone looked at each other scared.

"Who the fuck was that!" Dani yelled.

"That was Michael Chasseur they have been hunting us for years. I thought that we had gotten away from them but I guess I was wrong." Derek said as he was leaning against the wall.

"Wait. Is that why we moved to New York, then to Mystic Falls, then New Orleans, and then here." Maddie asked.

"Ya pretty much. Your father insists on moving us all around instead of staying and fighting." Lydia said rolling her eyes and walking into the room.

"Well we aren't going to move again. They started a war and I intend to finish it." Derek said walking out of the room.

"Derek what do you mean you intend to finish it?" Lydia said looking at him worried about what he's going to do.

"I mean that we are going to train everyone so when the come for us, which they will, we will be ready."

"Wait are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I am. Wy do you think we have the training center downstairs?"

"Oh thats what that is?"

"Ya what else would it be Shawn." Derek said.

"I don't know we are never allowed in there." Shawn pointed out.

"But that hasnt stopped you." he said looking at me.

"So when are we going to start training?" I asked

"How about right now. I need everyone down in the training center in 5." he said walking out of the room.

"Is he serious?" I said looking at my mom.

"Yes I am, now go upstairs, get changed, and be downstairs in 5." Derek yelled from the other room.

Everyone sat there for a second looking at each other and then Derek yelled "NOW!" right after he yelled everyone got up.

"Well I think that's our que to leave." Grayson said heading to the door.

"Where the hell do you guys think your going. When I said I'm going to train everyone, I meant everyone." he said stepping into the foyer.

After we all got dressed we went downstairs to the training room. When we got into the room we all stared around in amazement. Weirdly enough the room was beautiful it was a cement room that had a viewing room so that whoever isn't training can watch, there was a rack full of every weapon imaginable, there were shooting ranges, magic rooms and also combat rooms. I think my parents based it off the training center in hunger games and the just added stuff to make it fit our supernatural side. As I looked around the room I could see everyone's soul marks, they are all unique and beautiful and they all go with that persons personality.

"Okay are you guys ready." Derek said walking into the room seeing the boys in gym shorts and no shirt and the girls in sports bras and leggings.

"Ya I think so." I said speaking for everyone.

"Okay so you all don't have to have a weapon, but if you want one pick one now. Shawn you will go first cause you already got yours."

Shawn stepped on to the plate dad was pointing to, a red beam came out of the ceiling, scanned him, and the pulled up a profile about him. A couple minutes later these holographic people started running towards Shawn, by intinck he drew the boy, fired and once he hit one they disappeared. We watched Shawn train for about two minutes before my dad told us that we each have a station.

"Okay so your stations go in order by age and then family so Shawn was first then it goes Dani, Laura, Koda, Talia, Sage, maddie and then you two" he said looking at Grayson and Greg "You two will be on the next one over." "Okay now pick your weapon and if you don't want one just go to your station." Stiles said walking in the room.

"Oh hey babe I didn't hear you come in."derek said turning to stiles and giving him a kiss.

So you decided to start training without me?" stiles said giving derek a look.

"Well ya they were all sitting on the couch moping around and they refused to go to school today so I thought that they might as well learn something."

"Derek, their mother died a little less than a week ago they don't have the ability to compartmentalize their feeling like we do. They need time."

"Well I'm not going to have them sit around the house and do nothing Stiles. They can't just sit around and mope, that's not what Braeden would have wanted." he yelled and then storming out causing all of us to turn around.

"Everybody get back to work i'll be right back." stiles said running after Derek.

After Stiles left the room we all took a break. "What's up with pop?" Laura said walking up to everyone.

"Have you noticed how he hasn't cried once since mama died." Sage pointed out.

"Well ya, pop never cries. Dad says that after paige and the fire he tries to push all his feelings down." Talia said.

"But dad also said that ever since him and pop got together, pop has been more in tune his feelings." I added.

"I mean our dad never cries." Grayson said.

"Ya but your dad was a psychopath before they sent him to hell." Sean pointed out.

"Ya good point." Grayson responded.

A couple minutes later Stiles came back downstairs.

"So training today is done but we will do some more in a couple days." he said.

"Where's pop?" I asked.

"Um well... he's going to be gone for a couple days. Work called us in on a thing but I told them that one of one of us needed to be here with you guys." he explained.

"Well mom is here, isn't she?" Laura asked.

No, mom is in New York with Auntie B (Beyonce) working on the tour outfits."

What the fuck. Why didn't she say bye." Laura asked

"What do you mean, she came down here and said bye like 20 minutes ago." I said.

"Oh. I must have forgot." She laughed.

"How did you forget you were super excited because Auntie B came down and she gave us backstage passes to coachella this year." I said holding up my pass.

"Oh."

"Laura, what has been going on with you lately. You keep forgetting things, like important things." I said.

"I don't know. I just have alot on my mind lately." She defended

"You know if you need someone to talk to you can talk to any of us." Dani said

"Ya I know, it's just not really something I want to talk about." she said walking out of the room.

"Laura. Come back." Stiles said to get her to come back but she just kept walking.

"Okay one more thing." Stiles said when he realized Laura wasn't coming back in. "You are all going to school tomorrow."

A couple seconds passed and we all broke out laughing. Our dad isn't a strick guy, he has never been, he loves to have fun with us and make jokes. pop said that he has always been that way and that's one of the reasons he fell in love with him. A couple minutes passed of us laughing and then we looked up and saw the most serious look had has ever had in his face.

"Oh you're serious." I said.

"Yes, I'm serious you little runts. You guys have had a break and you need to go back to school tomorrow." He said sternly.

"I don't wanna be that kid, tho." Maddie said.

"What kid?" He asked

"The kid everyone feels bad for cause their parent died." She said.

"Sweetheart, whether you go back tomorrow or next week, or even the week after that, you will still be that kid. When my mom died everyone was always coming up to me asking if I was okay and stuff, it's just what people do and since you kids excel in the popular department, which you get from your mom and only your mom, you guys will probably have everyone coming up to you asking if your fine or how you're doing and you just have to say your fine even though you're not."

"Okay, fine I guess if we have to." Maddie said.

"Well you do and it won't be as bad as you think cause you guys will have each other and your friends. I promise the day will fly by and you will be home before you know it."

After that we all hung out for a little bit and ate lunch, talked about more memories of mama, and then after school all of or friends came over and we watched a couple of funny movies to lighten the mood, which it did, and then before I knew it everyone was saying bye except for Grayson. We went up to my room he told me everything I missed that week with the "puppy" pack — that's what all the older kids and our parents call our group of friends— while I got ready for bed.

Right before he was about to leave he walked into the bathroom. "Are you actually okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. In one hand I feel like my whole world is falling apart and that I am never going to get through this and then in the other it feels like everything will be alright, ya know?" I said walking out of the bathroom into my closet to put my clothes on my hamper. Without even thinking I stripped down to my very revealing underwear and Grayson was shocked.

"Oh well… I guess that's my cue to leave." He said turning around.

"What do you … oh shit!" I said grabbing some pants and covering up. " I'm so sorry I totally didn't even think."

"It's okay, um, I think I'm just gonna go."

"Please don't."

"What?" He said looking back.

"Don't go. Please. Just stay over." I said giving him my best pouty face.

"Koda, I can't. We have school tomorrow."

"Come on Gray, it's not a big deal, you like right across the street."

"I don't know Koda. I really need to get some sleep, I have a test in bio tomorrow."

"Please. Nothing is going to happen, I just don't want to be alone tonight. I didn't realize how much I missed you this week until you showed up here this morning and now I don't wanna let you go." I said grabbing is shirt and pulling him closer.

"Okay." He said leaning in and kissing me.

Okay what? I said pulling away with a smile.

Okay I'll stay but we have to actually get sleep. Cause I swear to the gods, K, if you make me fail this test I will…"

"You will what?" I said cutting him off and kissing him.

"I will…" before he could get it out I kissed him again.

"What, what could you possibly do."

"I will kill you." he said looking in my eyes.

"You could never kill me, you love me too much, plus Im like 10 times stronger than you." I said with a smirk.

"Oh really." he said lifting me up and slamming me down on the bed and pinned me down.

"Now who's stronger?" he whispered in my ear.

"Still me." I said flipping him to his back, pinning him down and then kissing him. While were kissing I slid my hands up from his wrists to his hands intertwining our fingers. After a couple minutes of making out i climed off of his stomach where I was sitting and we started to spoon (i'm the big spoon of course).

"Koda?" he said turning around so we were face to face.

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." When I said that he leaned in and kissed me before turning back around.

The next morning when I woke up Grayson was already gone to his house to get dressed, so I got up got ready for the day and went down to join the rest of my family.

"So I guess Grayson stayed over last night." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ya, I got him to say."

"Koda, you know the rules. Boyfriends and girlfriends aren't allowed to stay over on school nights."

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're concerned about. I just didn't want to be alone last night." I explained.

"That's not what i'm worried about, but we have tose rules for a reason and I expect each and everyone of you kid's to follow them. Understood."

"Yes dad." we all said in unison.

"Now eat your breakfast and go to school, and i swear to god if i hear of any of you sluffing…"

"We won't sluff dad. Now go to work." Laura said cutting him off.

"Okay, and kids remember to keep it low key today. We don't need to draw any extra attention to our family." he said before he walked out the door.

After he left we ate our breakfast like normal and then I drove us all to school. Right when we walked in the doors of Hollywood Arts everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us which made us stop in out tracks.

"Oh hell nah." maddie yelled.

"Maddie calm down. We knew this was gonna happen, all we can do is ignore it." Lia said

"I can't handle this." Sage said running down the hall with Aiden running after her.

"Well, today is gonna be fun." I said making a joke to lighten the mood.

"Koda, they are still looking at us." Maddie whispered in my ear.

"Can I help you?" I yelled to the crowd of people making then stop staring and going about their day.

"Koda, I said ignore it." she said punching my shoulder.

"Lia I can't just ignore it when people are looking at us like we are freaks." I explained

"But now you just made things worse." She snapped back before storming off to her locker.

"Lia!" I yelled chasing after her. "How did I make things worse." I asked while leaning against my locker which is right next to hers.

"Because now everyone things that we are unstable. Like look that kid won't even look maddie in the eyes." She said pointing to maddie and a kid in our math class.

"So? Who cares what they think."

"I do!"

"Why!"

"Because I just do."

"Since when? When has the Great Talia Hale ever cared what anyone else thought."

"I have always cared. It's just that everyone loved us before so you never noticed, but now people look at us like we are freaks, just like New York, and they don't even know what we are yet. Koda I like it here and I don't want to move again cause people find out." She explained

"Pop already said that we're aren't ever going to move again." I reassured her.

"How do you know that tho."

"Because Pop always keeps his word"

"You're right."

"I know."

"Your also a asshole." She laughed.

"I also know that too." I laughed with her.

After that we went to class and got through the rest of the day.

"Hey, Koda." Evie said walking up to my locker where I was standing.

"What do you want." I said not looking her in the eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You have had a rough couple of weeks."

"Really what makes you think that? It's not like I found out my girlfriend of 2 years has been cheating on me, doesn't love me and has been using me to get popular or like my mother was murdered pr anything like that." I said giving her a twisted smile.

"Koda..." she stopped as I cut her off.

"Oh wait. That's exactly how my last 2 weeks have gone." I yelled and slammed my locker door and then Chris walked up.

"Hey babe is there a problem here." He said staring me down and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha so it is true." I said right before I bursted out laughing. "So while we were going out you were cheating on me mr. macho" I said still laughing.

"You bro. You better step off before you say something you don't mean." He said puffing out his chest.

"Okay first off I'm not your "bro" and second… you better stay the fuck out of this conversation, I don't have enough patience to deal with you toxic masculinity right now."

"Shut the fuck up dude. I could easily kick your ass right now." Chris said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I bruise your ego." At this point I'm just hoping he will start a fight so I can kick his ass.

"That's it!" He said through big down his back pack and tried to punch me in the face but I moved out of the way.

He threw another punch and this time I caught his fist, grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder putting my foot to his throat, while his arm was in my hands "You wanna try that again big guy?" I asked slowly twisting his arm.

"Ow stop. Your hurting me!" He yelled.

"See the thing is Chris, why should I stop. Why shouldn't I cause you as much pain as you caused me for the past 2 years. Huh? You have been nothing but a dick to everyone around you and I have had enough." I said twisting his arm a little more.

-Here's the thing you have to understand about Chris, he is the school bully. He picks on anyone and everyone and no one does anything about it cause he's a buff guy. He has picked on me since we moved here but i was always told I couldn't fight back, I always knew I could kick his ass but freshman year I was a scrawny kid so I couldn't actually kick his ass without drawing attention to myself, but these last couple of years I have been getting bigger, muscle wise, and chris and I are actually about the same size now so I'm able to kick his ass without drawing too much attention to myself but obviously we are fighting in the hall so there is a crowd. -

"Koda, Stop!" Evie yelled.

"Ya know, I don't think I want to." I said twisting just a little more making Chris scream.

A couple second later I was being tackled by Nick.

"What the fuck, dude!" I said pushing him off of me and standing up.

"Just doing what Laura asked." He shrugged.

Once I was on my feet Laura came up behind me, grabbed my neck fight where the pressure points are and dragged me out to the parking lot where the rest of our friends were. Once we got out tho the parking lot she threw me down on the ground and started yelling.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME KODA!" She yelled.

"Chris got what was coming to him. Plus Chris threw the first punch I was just defending myself."

"Koda, we heard what you were saying, you wanted to start a fight with him. You were egging him on." Talia said.

"I'm sorry I wanted to get back at the kid who picked on me for 2 years and was hooking up with my girlfriend while he did it."

"We get why you did it. But we can't afford to draw…" she stopped as I cut her off.

"Any extra attention to the family. I know." I said walking off.

"Where are you going? The jeep is right here." Talia called out

"I'm walking home."

"But you have the…" she stopped because the keys appeared in her hand.

A couple seconds later when I was out of everyone's sight I teleported home.


	10. Chapter 8

Grayson Chapter Eight

"Is Koda okay?" I asked Talia once Koda was out of hearing range.

"I guess. He hasn't really been the same since mama died, he's been super aggressive. Like if Nick haven't tackled him off of chris I think he might have actually broke his arm, or worse." she said.

"Yesterday when I came to your house he was super happy and everything. He seemed a lot better."

"I know. But he was only like that when you were there. All of last week he was down in the training center practicing on the punching bags. He even spared with daddy and beat him. He has gone through 20 punching bags."

"How do we help him?" I asked.

"I don't know if we can. Mama was the one that calmed him down when he got like this, everyone else tried but he and mama had some sort of connection and now that she gone I don't think Koda will ever be the same."

"So what? We just have to let him sulk and be angry all the time?" I asked.

"No we are supposed to do everything in our power to help him feel better. Especially you, you are his anchor. Your the only one able to calm him down now." she said.

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure to put on one person." I said rubbing my neck.

"There's no pressure. Seriously. You just have to do what you have always done and be there for him."

"Lia hurry up. We need to get home." Sage yelled from the car.

Okay I'm coming." She said turning around and yelling back. "Can we talk more about this later?"

"Ya see you later." I said giving her a hug before going off to my car.

I got in my car and sat there waiting for Greg when he finally came out of the school he was with some girl. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek bye and started walking towards the car. Once he got in the car he started talking.

"Okay so I know you saw me and Sam but it's not what it looks like." He said.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but if your going to cheat on your girlfriend you might not want to to it in public."

"I'm not cheating on Lia. Me and Sam are just friends." He explained.

"Then why did you kiss her?" I asked.

"I kissed her on the cheek. I do it with all my friends that are girls." He answered.

"Who is she anyway? I have never seen you guys hang out."

"She is a werejaguar from another pack. She said she is trying to get away from hunters and she heard of the great Scott McCall was living in L.A. and so she was hoping that our pack can help her and they have family in the pack so…"

"Wait what's their last name?"

"Argent."

"Wait! Argent!" Right when I said that my phone buzzed… it was Sadie.

"Hey guys can you meet me at my house?" She said right when I answered.

"Ya, why?" I asked

"We are having a pack meeting that my grandpa called. I don't even know what it's about." She answered

"I think we know. See you when we get there."

After I hung up. We drove straight to Sadie's house not saying a word. When we got there everybody was inside waiting for us to get there.

"Okay now that everyone's here we have some news." Chris spoke up. "So my niece JJ is in town and wants to have a talk with us about coming into the pack." He continued.

"Wait your niece. As in Kate's daughter." Lydia asked.

"Ya, but Derek we need to hear her out." Chris said.

"No, no way. If she was raised by Kate I don't want anything to do with her!" Derek yelled.

"Derek she's not her mother." Stiles said.

A second later she walked out

"Mr. Hale, I Haven't talked to my mom since I was little. She left when I was 7. My dad raised me he was a really great guy. I'm only here because we were hunted and he was shot with a wolvespane bullet and died last year. " JJ explained.

"I don't care. I want nothing to do with the spawn of satan." He said.

"Derek she's 16. We are the only family she has left." Alison spoke up.

"And I was 16 when her mother killed my entire family. If you want to take care of her that's fine, I don't care, but she is not joining my pack." Derek said.

"Derek it's not just your pack." Scott spoke up. "We have to talk about this we can't just dismiss it and let some innocent girl like on the street because of what her mother did." Scott continued.

"Look at me," Malia started "Peter was a monster and all of you gave me a chance, doesn't this JJ girl deserve the same chance."

"Malia that's different, you are family and Peter was only a monster because of Kate." Derek piped up

"Derek just give her a chance. She is a good girl." Isaac said.

"Pop she is. I have most of my classes with her and she is super nice and a lot of fun." Talia said.

"Mr. Hale I have literally every class with her and she is a really sweet girl. I really think you should give her a chance." Greg added.

"And you guys are positive she has no contact with her mother or anything?" He asked.

"100%." Chris said.

"Okay, I am willing to give her a chance but if she does anything and I mean anything that seems remotely suspicious she's gone." He said.

"Thanks . You won't regret this." JJ said running up to derek and giving him a hug.

After that was over we all hung out and ordered pizza. That's when I realized Koda was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Lia, where is Koda?" I asked.

"He didn't want to come. He said that he doesn't really wanna be around anyone right now."

"Do you think that I should go over there?"

"I mean you can try. I don't know if he will let you in though… so the back door is unlocked. He will probably be down in the training room."

"Okay thank you Lia." I said giving her a hug.

After that I said my goodbyes and headed over to the Hale-Stilinski house. Once I got there I went in through the back door and listened in to see where he was and sure enough he was down in the training room. So i went down to see what he was up to, once I got down there I noticed 5 punching bags on the ground that we broken open causing sand to spill everywhere so I walked over to where Koda was and leaned against the wall while i watched him beat the crap out of a punching bag he was going steady for about 12 punches and he took his last one and the bag flew halfway across the room.

"Well someone's angry." I said making him jump.

"What are you doing here." he growled.

"I'm here because I am your boyfriend and I'm worried about you." I said walking up to him and grabbing his hand.

"Well I don't want you here. So leave!" he yelled as he pulled his hand away.

"Koda, I'm not leaving. Your my boyfriend and i love you." I said grabbing his shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Your not my boyfriend! Okay? Now get out. I don't want you here." he stepping back as he yelled with his eyes turning golden yellow.

"NO! I'm not leaving not like this. If you dont wanna date me anymore that fine, but I'm still your best friend and I'm not gonna leave you alone when your going through this shit." I yelled back.

"Fine! If you won't leave then I will!" He said disappearing in cloud of smoke.

"How the hell…" I said to myself.

I stayed down stairs instead of leaving to try and figure out how koda did that smoke thing. A couple minutes later the rest of the Hale-Stilinski family got home.

"Grayson?!" sage yelled from upstairs.

"I'm coming up!" I yelled back.

"What are you doing here all alone?" sage asked. "Where's Koda?"

"I have no clue. I came to comfort him and i said im not leaving cause the last thing he needs is to be left alone and he said since I'm not leaving he will and then he just disappeared." I explained.

"What do you mean he disappeared." Stiles said walking over to me.

"I mean he he twisted his hand like this" I said showing then the motion koda made "and then turquoise smoke formed around him and he was gone." I continued.

"You mean like this." Stiles said as he did it and the appeared on the other side of the room the only thing different about what Stiles did is the smoke that formed around him was white.

"Ya just like that. What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Its magic. Its is very rare magic there are only a few people on the earth that can do it." he explained.

"Is there anyway to know where he went." I asked.

"I can try a locator spell, I don't know if it will work though." Lia said

"Well we need to try. I have a feeling that he is up to no good." I said as she started the spell.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"He has been so angry since he found out who killed Braeden. When I came over he was on his 6th punching bag and I tried to help him by being there for him like you all said I should and he just got more angry, then he broke up with me and said he doesn't love me and then he just disappeared in that turquoise smoke."

"Guys I found him. He's at an abandoned warehouse in Beacon Hills." Talia said.

"Why is he in Beacon hills. It makes no sense." Lydia said. "Unless he is there to meet someone." Lydia continued.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, but I can call Cora and have her check it out, until we get there."

"We get to see Auntie Cora?!" Sage yelled sounding excited.

"No, Me, Grayson and Talia are the only ones going. We will be back later tonight along with your brother."

"Why does grayson get to go?" Maddie asked.

"Because Grayson is Koda's anchor and if koda is out of control he is going to have to calm him down." Stiles butt in.

"Okay fine, but you have to tell me how little Logan is. Oo and uncle Boyd." Maddie said as we were walking out the door.


End file.
